A Shadowed Double Act
by Madusa's Daughter
Summary: What if someone else was at the park the night Bob was murdered? Someone who got in the way?Someone from the West side who cared about Greasers, possibly one in particular.
1. The West Side Sheldons

_Shadowed Double Act _

_(A/N: Well, here it is! The reason for my absence from the site. This story has been holding me hostage ever since I read the book and though I haven't finished my other stories I **needed** to post this one. Hopefully you'll tell me what you think…) _

_Chapter One: Prologue: The West Side Sheldons _

_Anger coursed through his body, they just didn't understand! He didn't want them to LET him go out, get drunk, and end up in trouble. He wanted them to say NO! Yell or protest, **something **to acknowledge the fact that they cared. Bob's hand came crashing down on the glass table, as he looked for something he could take his frustration out on. Fazed by thoughts of broken china and ruined linen his hand came down on the top of his father's liquor cabinet. The polished wooden door was ajar, fading light from the great bay windows sent sparkling orange beams onto the table. Mirroring the sun as it set. Staring for a moment at one of the bottles, Bob reached quickly into the cabinet, his hand circling the top of the bottle and quickly wrenching from the room. His arms strained momentarily on the old wooden door, and then with an angry grunt he heaved it open. Frightened blue eyes watched the lights of his car disappear and a little girl's footsteps echoed loudly on the walkway of the Sheldon house. _

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Thickly, Elaine Sheldon watched the fading light shine dully of the small chain she toyed with between her fingers. A deep orange light glinted of the small charm hanging from her fingers, and fell softly on the sill of the window where El sat. The tranquility of her thoughts was shattered by the slamming of the door. Jerking from the window sill, her eyes darted to the large expanse of the Sheldon _courtyard _the nick name her mother gave the ridiculously large front yard. Conflicting emotions surged through her veins as she watched the disappearing headlights of her brother's car. Closing her eyes in irritation the small form of a little girl slipped unknown down the lawn.

Straightening El attempted to repress the anger that was beginning to bubble in her veins. Jumping stiffly from the window she reached across the polished wood of her antique amour and ran a hand gently against the pair of dark eyes that stared at her from behind the glass of the frame. The dark eyes of her mother, the only part of her appearance she hadn't inherited from her mother. Looking at the smiling women, with tanned skin and deep brown hair El knew it was as if she was looking in a mirror.

"_Even when were as similar as… an apple and a rock" _Elaine thought sadly, a flicker of anger sparked in her eyes as the eerie feeling of grief evaded her _"You would have been able to control what's happened with this family. You wouldn't believe what's happened since you've …" _El swallowed harshly her thoughts swiftly turning furious as the events following her mother's death flashed violently through her mind. The broken glass in the kitchen, her stepfather's grief wrought eyes, and Rosalie's frightened face flashed disgustedly into her mind. The bruises that feathered the skin on her arms a startling contrast. Shaking her head El dropped the picture roughly on the desk and walked quietly into her sister's room. The images being forcefully removed from her mind. Stepping through the dark wooden door, her feet tread lightly on the toy strewn floor. El's hands came to a rest softly on the blanket covered bump in the middle of the small bed.

When she didn't feel the pile move with her little sister's breathing her own heart nearly stopped. Panic slicked her mind as she ripped the covers off the bed. When her eyes only found a stack of pillows and blankets El's eyes darted to her sister's open door. Fear pumping through her veins, El took the stairs two at a time, she searched the rooms of the main floor. Calls of "Rosalie?" Continued to go unanswered. El's footsteps came to an abrupt stop as a cool breeze hit her back. Attempting to calm herself fruitlessly, El walked slowly to the oak door her hands trembled when he eyes saw the absence of the pair of pink shoes that were always by the door. One of the few things that hadn't changed since their mother left. Franticly El's eyes flickered to her stepfather's liquor cabinet. As if a bright light had flickered in her mind, El made the connection. Bob's anger hadn't been natural and neither had Rosalie's silence.

"Damn it, Bob!" Elaine swore loudly. Neglecting to grab her jacket Elaine ran, for the first time from a home shadowed with unseen problems. Just as the words moments before were the she'd ever sworn.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(A/N: I know, I know WAY to short. I only wanted to give a taste and that's what I did. If you would like me to continue though I mat continue not matter what please send a review. If you wouldn't like me to continue that's fine as well as long as you semd a review on what you didn't liie about the story.)

To Tough Girls Don't Cry:  I told you I'd get it up 

Madusa's Daughter


	2. Uncharacteristic Violence

_**A Shadowed Double Act**_

_(A/N: Hello … Well if any of you read my king Arthur story than this is old news to you. But though I could – and would like too – give excuses for my absence I have returned with the guilt of leaving readers empty handed. I seemed to have hit a writer's block with some of my stories and have taken this time to perform a demolition against that block. So if you're angry for my lack of updating send a review and tell me or if you're happy with the update, review. Review, Review, review. It is much appreciated)_

_Chapter Two: Uncharacteristic Violence_

A girl with long tangled blonde hair rested her cheek against the cool glass of the transit bus window. Her cobalt eyes were closed in annoyance as the snickering teens behind her continued to recount a long winded tale into the early hours of the morning. Sighing and lifting a hand to her temple Dana tried desperately to erase memories of other snickers and long winded tales. Tales and laughs that had been eliminated by the fire.

"_**The fire that made him leave" **_Dana thought bitterly, stubbornly brushing away the tears that had finally been allowed to fall _**"Leave and abandon the only family he has left" **_Shifting further in her seat Dana lifted her head as the bus came to a jarring halt, her worn green back pack sliding onto the floor. The heavy thump resounded through out the bus, and smiling tensely at the curious look of the driver Dana lifted the tattered back pack that held enough non-perishable food for a week, a few days worth of mix matched clothes salvaged from the fire and a small envelope of coins, into her lap. Wrapping her arms around the only things she had left of her New York City home, Dana curled into the seat with her cheek against the window, watching the lights of passing buildings zoom past and felt a terrible home sickness for the place she'd left behind.

"_We stick together" _Dana remembered _"We don't run from our problems we face them as a family" _the saying her father had repeated to her all through out her childhood.

"_**Well" **_Dana thought determinedly ignoring the tears that had dried on her pale cheeks _**"I'm going to find the one remaining member of our family, because Winstons stick together."**_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Her breath came in frantic burst as Elaine flew through the cold night air; she barley registered the Goosebumps over her bare arms as the muscles in her legs strained against the exertion. The blurs of houses became clear as El abruptly stumbled to a halt, her hands clenched angrily into fists.

"_Where would he have gone?"_ Elaine thought desperately, raking her mind for an answer; her thoughts jumbling in fear _"Where is he? Rosalie followed him, where would they go?" _

She began to turn back when a voice invaded her mental hysterics.

"Arrr-n't youu Bobb'ss Sis-ster?" An extremely drunk voice slurred behind her.

Turning slowly, her frantic thoughts stopping abruptly as her eyes focused on the fallen figure of a lanky teen. He was sprawled carelessly across the manicure lawn, of his own house. A pair of hazy brown eyes met hers with recognition.

"Bruce, Where's Bob?" El asked tensely her voice tinted with an obvious tone of anger even the inebriated Bruce understood.

"The-y alllll headed to the par –ark..." He drawled slowly, in his inebriated state neglecting to realize his voice had become even less understandable or that El had dashed off "Doon't kn –now what go-ot her all-ll innnn a twist" He muttered sourly,lifting a jagged brown bottle before promptly passing out.

* * *

Her feet moved inconspicuously across the ground towards the park. Her aching legs had brought her far enough that she could now discern the lone pair of headlights intruding on the darkness of the night. Two tense figures were silhouetted in the glare, their bodies tensed on the curved wires of the jungle gym alert to the drunken forms emerging from the interior of a blue convertible. She could sense a heated conversation but hidden in the shadow of a tree couldn't hear it. El' dark blue eyes searched the scene until they landed on the small, shadowed figure crouched behind the nearest tree. Her sister's head was turned stiffly toward the figures in the park her small blue eyes round with fear.

"_Crouched, ready to run" _Elaine noticed frantically, crossing the space between them swiftly. Standing behind her sister El reached out to alert her but bravely yelled words halted her hand.

"You know what a Soc is?"

"What?" yelled the all too familiar voice of her brother.

"White trash with mustangs and madras"

The sound of a bottle shattering on the pavement had El surging passed a startled Rosalie as the forms silhouetted in the glaring light leapt into action. Twisting and tangling against each other. El's feet slowed not far from the tree, remembering the little girl who trembled there.

"Rosalie" El said quietly while her fear swirled dizzily inside her head, she managed – barley – to meet the wide eyes of her sister "Stay Here" she warned firmly before he feet raced across the ground.

Her eyes latched onto the form three boys – all of them familiar – lit surreally in the light. Their hands curled around the form of another boy's neck or placing pressure on his shoulders; restraining him from lifting his head out of the water. Disgust rose in her throat as she rushed forward, without thought she grabbed onto the closest figure. He whirled around drunkenly, spewing out some swear words, Randy's dull brown eyes locked on El's before he lost his footing and fell. His head hitting the side of the fountain with a painful crack.

"Bob!" El yelled loudly shaking him fiercely, as if in a trance he continued to hold the boy under the water. El's next cry caught in her throat as a flying punched slammed into her jaw. Stumbling backwards she managed to catch her balance just in time to miss the second blow Nick threw at her. While gathering her footing El saw another limp form slumped on the grass behind Nick, her thoughts cleared.

"_This had got to stop. Their throwing away people's lives" _El thought furiously, dodging again the flailing arm of the dark haired boy, she ducked under his arms and wrenched on Bob's shoulder. Nick spun around quickly and commenced towards her as Bob's head wrenched up, his blurry blue eyes focusing on her face. Neither noticed the form of Nick jerk in surprise and retreat.

"Wha – t the - ?" Bob's slurred question broke off as his hand went to his side, the culprit blade shining dully in a pair of unsteady dark hands. El's eyes widened, acting instinctively she threw her form protectively in front of her brother . She felt the cold blade tare through the skin of her stomach, her breath came out in a gasp of pain. El's eyes lifted to meet the owner of the blades as she heard Bob collapsed beside her, her own feet unsteady. The dark, trembling hands that held the knife ready to strike seemed to freeze as his black eyes met pain filled blue. Their eyes held for an instant as his chest heaved and his hands lowered, caught in each others gazes his movements hesitant and languid as if coming out of a trance. His eyes only leaving hers when the pounding of feet had him instinctively swirling around.

"El!" the terrified voice of Rosalie echoed through the park as the blade the boy still held slit through her cheek. Marring her face cheek to cheek. The blade clattered to the ground as it fell from Johnny's hands, his throat clogged and his eyes widened. His hand lifted unsteadily to his own cheek, the old scar burning with phantom pain as he watched the little girl stumble and fall.

"I'm… I'm " the girl struggled, tears falling from her eyes. Trailing through the dark blood that stained her cheek, her head fell to rest atop of folded arms as the wail of sirens filled the air. Johnny's breath caught as a cop car and ambulance squealed to a halt and people came running from both. His body tensed but the small gasps of pain behind him halted any retreat, as strong hands took him by the shoulders a pair of afflicted blue eyes lifted to meet his. Even through the shock and the pain that shone in her eyes Johnny saw the flicker of a quick decision in those eyes.

"It …" the girl whisper, pain causing her voice to lose volume as she clutched a hand to her side "My … Fault" her eyes closed in pain, and the last thing Johnny saw before the ambulance door was closed was a near by police officer carry away the sobbing little girl.

* * *

The hands of a pale, dark haired girl clenched into fists as a much hated voice echoed down to the run down street where she stood tensed at the corner.

"AND STAY OUT!"

To angry to respond she continued down the street until the loud slamming of a door reached her ears. Pausing she turned to stare at the run down apartment building squished in between a video store and another apartment. The apartment building she'd spent most of her childhood in along with her 4 foster siblings. The apartment that she now got thrown out of weekly.

"_**I can't stand her" **_RJ thought furiously _**" She doesn't care about us! She only cares about the checks she gets in the mail every month" **_

Shrugging her shoulders, RJ turned the corner and continued walking in no specific direction her bitter thoughts distracting her from noticing the drunken forms at the side walk. Or the interest they took in her frayed jean skirt and tank top as she angrily stalked, subconsciously heading nearer to the park.

"_**In half a year I can move out and she can't do a thing to stop me" **_RJ sighed, this freedom bringing scenario only brought on more angry thoughts _**"And leave Tara?" **_Images of a little scowling red head flashed through her mind at the same time that RJ heard the none too discreet sound of stumbling footsteps.

Stumbling around RJ faced the swaying forms of three teens around her own age, even in the dark RJ could recognize the cruel glint that only alcohol put in someone's eyes and the brand name, clean, respectable clothing that they were dressed in.

"_**Drunk Socs" **_RJ thought in annoyance stubbornly ignoring the fear that rose in her when she started to cautiously back up and hit a wall. Glancing behind her she scowled as she realized she'd made it all the way to Buck's, and was now surrounded by drunken Socs "_**Perfect" **_

* * *

(A/N: REVIEWS: more frequent updates and longer chapters. Thank you to those of you who did review and I hope my lack of updates didn't deter you. The next chapter will be much longer I swear, I just had to get this up. Review to tell me what a terrible update rate I have because believe me I can think of at least three readers who will happily oblige… but I would appreciate reviews telling me what you thought of the story as well )

_Not as harsh as the first, _

_Madusa's Daughter_


End file.
